<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Don't Want To Die by TheWitchiestBitch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23167777">I Don't Want To Die</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWitchiestBitch/pseuds/TheWitchiestBitch'>TheWitchiestBitch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Injury, Torture, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:20:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>336</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23167777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWitchiestBitch/pseuds/TheWitchiestBitch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wanting came easily. Loving was harder. Logan had achieved both, in his short "life". Now, what he wanted was to not die. </p><p>Or, Android!Logan gets tortured (then rescued)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Don't Want To Die</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warnings (for those who didn't read the tags for whatever reason): Violence, injury, torture</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Logan had no room to start any other processes but the overwhelming pain firing through his system. It was so real to him, because what was pain, really, but electrical impulses? Just because Logan's body and brain were artificial didn't mean he couldn't be programmed to feel pain. He was wired in this way to be the closest android to humanity. <br/>Suddenly, the pain dulled. He could use his cameras and sensors again, and what he saw made him feel dizzy. His arm was detached, set aside on a table next to the one he himself was strapped to. Over him, a grinning face gloated, "Ooooh, I can't wait to see how you work!"<br/>"Please—"<br/>"Shhhhh, it's okay. Now, no more screaming or I'll deactivate you."<br/>Logan snapped his mouth shut. He didn't want to be deactivated. What if it was the last time? He didn't want to die. He hadn't had enough of this yet, enough of living. Hadn't had enough of Patton's laughter, Roman's singing, Virgil's smirks, Dee's sarcastic wit, Remus's rambling. He wanted his family so badly right now. <br/>The pain started again, overloading his system. He was sure he was screaming again, and every second without deactivation was a blessing. <br/>When the pain faded, someone different was standing over him. Logan let out a dry sob of relief as those soft hands caressed his face. <br/>"It's okay, we're here now."<br/>Then he was being unsecured from the table and helped up, Roman on one side and Dee on the other, Patton trying to keep stroking Logan's cheeks. <br/>"Patt," Virgil said gently, "let them get him out of here."<br/>Patton nodded a little and pulled away.<br/>"Ro and I'll fix you up, Lo, don't worry," Remus assured, holding Logan's detached arm like it was precious. <br/>"Thank you," Logan managed. <br/>"You can power down, Logan," Dee said gently. <br/>Roman nodded. "We'll protect you, LoLo. Just rest."<br/>And Logan did power down, to the sounds of his family talking quietly about how to get home.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! You can find me on Tumblr @youre-lazy-and-youre-gay0-0!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>